The Double Crosserz
by Wrath lover
Summary: New evil plagues the young teenagers of the Brimestone. These two are complete opposites, but work together to make sure not to be caught by the team in New Olympia. What will happen when Cronus takes the help of these two? Who will be caught? AxA JxT OC!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is by Smeakr and I, since she... and I obsessed with Class of the Titans right now! I hope you guys enjoy it!  
I own nothing but my OC's!**

A scream of pure horror rang through the air in the brownstone and Archie ran up the stairs with his whip in his hand, Atlanta, Harry, Odie and Theresa close behind. Neil hurried from his bedroom still screaming, his eyes wide with terror. Quickly Neil hid behind Atlanta, his whole body shaking.

"Neil, what's wrong?" Theresa asked.

Atlanta smirked. "Probably just a broken nail or a cracked mirror."

Neil glared at the girls as they snickered. "No, it's way worse! Go look!"

Harry and Odie slowly entered Neil's room and gasped as they saw what was before them. Two of his body mirrors were smashed, two big rocks lying on his floor, papers spewn all across the floor, and a small letter on his pillow.

_Titans  
DOOM BECOMES YOU  
M, M_

Harry picked the letter up and Odie saw a letter underneath it.

_MWAHAHAHAHAHA!_

"Oooookay." Odie said.

"Mwahahahahaha?" Harry snorts

From outside the window they heard two female voices.

"Why the heck did you put that?" the first one snapped.

"It was fun!" the second laughed.

Harry stuck his head out the window and looked around. "Hello? Who's there?"

"Ahhhhhhhh!" the second one screamed.

"They can hear us!" the first one gasped.

"We're not here!" the second yelled at Harry.

There was the thudding of footsteps as the two retreated. They jumped from the roof, looked down at Harry through masks and when they landed on the building on the other side of the street one of them flailed as they ran, screaming.

"Um... Odie? Are there supposed to be girls on our roof with masks on?" Harry questioned.

Odie shook his head. "No, Harry."

Atlanta and Theresa were talking to Neil while Archie listened quietly, amusement on his face as Harry and Odie made their way out of Neil's bedroom with confusion on their faces. Almost immediately everybody went silent, listening for the news.

Harry laughed. "Hehe, there were girls on the roof."

"Oh, really?" all the guys looked interested as they heard Harry say that.

Atlanta smacked Archie upside the head and scowled at him while he squeaked. "Kidding."

Theresa sighed. "We should listen to this news downstairs... in the kitchen."

Everybody agreed and they all slowly filed downstairs, their feet stomping and echoing down the halls of the building. Atlanta was the first to enter the kitchen, followed by Archie and Theresa, then Neil, Harry and Odie. They all stood in silence for a minute before Harry bolted for the fridge.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Archie asked.

"I'm hungry!" Harry whined, opening the fridge and grabbing an armful of food.

Neil scoffed. "Of course you are!"

Closing the fridge door Harry stared at it for a second before blinking. "That's new."

He was staring at a note taped to the fridge in messy writing.

_Hi again!  
By the way... we have your friend!  
M, M  
(p.s. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)_

"YOU PUT THAT AGAIN?"

"I had to!"

They all heard a loud smack from outside and they winced as they sound echoed. A mutter of pain followed as one of the girls laughed. A few seconds after the sound stopped and everything was quiet.

Harry stared at the open window at the other side of the room. "I thought they left."

The two girls laughed, their masked heads appearing at the window before they jumped onto a moving truck and stood on the roof. Atlanta immediatly started for the door, her eyes blazing fury at the thought of them having someone on their team. Archie followed close behind, his whip drawn and ready.

"Hey, guys... where's Jay?" Neil asked.

Everybody froze. Jay was missing from their group.

**AHHHH! Sorry for the rushed chapter! I was so hyper that I typed really fast without looking it over, but Smeakr fixed everything up! YAY! PLEASE REVIEW! IF NOT YOU DON'T GET A COOKIE! AHHHHH! BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI AGIAN! As you can tell, I'm still very hyper! Anyways, this is by Smeakr and I, since she... and I obsessed with Class of the Titans right now! I hope you guys enjoy it!  
Cookie for Ford Expert! Thanks for the review!  
I own nothing but my OC's!**

Cronus grinned at Jay as the teen struggled against his bonds. The chain holding him against a rock held fast as Jay squirmed. Silent footsteps signaled that his newest minions were coming.

"Ah, Jay. I want you to meet some people." Cronus smirked, tossing his hand in the direction where the sound was coming from.

"We're back, Cronus." a black haired girl entered the room, her purple eyes flashing in Jay's direction.

"Yeah! We're back!" a blonde haired girl followed with a wave of her hands, her green eyes dancing.

Cronus snorted. "Jay, I would like you to meet Mercy and Mathia."

"HI JAY!" Mathia shrieked happily, swatting some of her blonde hair out of her face.

Jay glared at Cronus. "Where did you find these two? On the street?"

Cronus rolled his eyes. "No, Jay. Actually, they came to me."

Mathia nodded eagerly and Mercy smirked, raising a slender eyebrow and shrugging a shoulder. The look in her purple eyes looked mocking. Before Jay could speak Mathia bounced hyperly and squealed, clapping her hands and grinning widely. Mercy turned to stare at her friend dully and groaned as Cronus looked at the two questioningly.

"She had a coffee on the way back." Mercy explained. "She also wanted to get ten dollars worth of candy."

Jay laughed. "Looks like you got your hands full, Cronus."

Cronus frowned. "Don't remind me."

A strange sound escaped Mathia's mouth as she shook Mercy roughly. The sound sounded like a laugh mixed in with a growl.

"Mathia, stop!" Mercy yelled.

"Very full." Jay taunted.

**AHHHH! Sorry for the rushed chapter, again! I was so hyper that I typed really fast without looking it over! YAY! PLEASE REVIEW! IF NOT YOU DON'T GET A COOKIE! AHHHHH! BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI AGIAN! As you can tell, I'm still very hyper, the usual! Anyways, this is by Smeakr and I, since she... and I obsessed with Class of the Titans right now! I hope you guys enjoy it!  
Cookies for Ford Expert, classofthetitans711, Kiwi ingenuity, and Thunder-Handicapy-Goddess! Thanks for the reviews! And thanks for fixing my spelling mistake!  
I own nothing but my OC's!**

Atlanta stared at Theresa, her eyes wide with shock, waiting for a reaction to what Neil had just previously pointed out. Neil saw that Theresa was about to cry and walked over to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close comfortingly, shocking everyone in the room. Odie gasped and Archie's jaw dropped, Atlanta and Herry's eyes widened even more.

"It's okay, Theresa. He'll be back." Neil soothed.

Herry laughed. "Yeah, he's like a cockroach. He'll always come crawling back."

A smile spread across Theresa's face and Atlanta relaxed slightly, leaning against Archie and feeling his arms snake around her waist. But they all jumped when there was a knock on the window across the room. At the window was another note.

_Titans  
BEWARE  
I had coffee!  
M  
(p.s. MWAHAHAHAHA!)_

Raising an eyebrow Atlanta sped outside and looked around, up and down the empty street other than a few teenage girls. One girl had brown hair and the other had blonde. They were both laughing as they walked toward Atlanta, the blonde glancing at her with piercing green eyes before quickly looking away. A smirk grew on the blonde's face as she passed by.

As the young huntress re-entered the brownstone and shrugged to her friends, a confused look on her face. Everyone watched her as she walked back to Archie's side and snuggled into his arms, a frown on her face.

"What happened?" Odie asked.

"There were two girls walking past me when I went out there... and one smirked kinda evilly at me." Atlanta explained. "She had blonde hair and green eyes."

"MWAHAHAHAHA! HEY, MERCY, THEY SAW ME!" a crazy laugh floated from the window.

A gasp followed. "Mathia, they're not supposed to see us! You know what, after this you're not allowed coffee or candy for the next year!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" the one named Mathia shrieked.

Herry and Theresa ran toward the window, Theresa jumping out of it with Atlanta following from the door and Herry, Neil, Archie and Odie not far behind. They came face-to-face with a black haired girl listening to music, playing air drums and rocking her head to the tune. The six watched her for a minute before turning away and staring at each other in confusion. Archie shrugged and poked the girl in the shoulder. Opening her eyes the black haired girl glared at him with purple eyes and took out a headphone.

"What do you want?" she growled.

Archie smiled charmingly. "Hey, I was just wondering what your name was. I'm Archie."

She rolled her eyes. "My name? Mercy." She smiled devilishly. "Why do you want to know my name?"

Atlanta scowled and a tik mark appeared on her left temple while Theresa stifled a laugh.

Mercy took a step closer to Archie. "Is there a specific reason, Archie was it?"

"I-I was j-just wondering." Archie stuttered as blush crawled up his neck.

"What's wrong, Hero?" Mercy placed one of her hands on Archie's chest and another tik appeared on Atlanta's right temple. "Nervous? Embarrassed?"

"Nothing's wrong! Why would you say that, Mercy?" Archie denied quickly, the blush reddening his face. "Do you think something's wrong?"

Mercy laughed flirtatiously, resting her other hand on his chest. "I think you're nervous."

Archie stared into her mesmerizing purple eyes, his own blue eyes dilating. "I, uh, n-no I'm not."

She batted her eyes. "Are you sure, Hero?"

The tik marks on Atlanta's head grew and Herry held her back as she tried to attack Mercy as she flirted with Archie. Theresa, Neil and Odie tried their hardest to contain their laughter, but a few snorts and snickers passed their lips. Eyebrows twitching Atlanta glared at her friends with a hatred and rage that, if looks could kill, would murder the three who continued to snicker.

"I was just wondering." Archie scratched the back of his head and smiled.

"Get your hands off of him, he's my-" Atlanta started angrily when Theresa slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Hehe, sorry about that, she has anger problems." Theresa lied.

Atlanta bit Theresa's hand and Theresa flinched away. The anger in Atlanta's eyes flamed as she snapped at Mercy. "First, get your hands off my boyfriend! Second, get lost before I dent in your face!"

Mercy laughed. "I don't think so. Mathia, get down here!"

From the roof of the brownstone the blonde haired girl with green eyes landed right beside Mercy and smirked. Mercy shoved Archie away from her and leaned on Mathia's shoulder with a shrug of her shoulders and she frowned.

"If you ever want to see your precious Jay again." Mercy looked at her nails. "Yeah, we snagged him last night."

Mathia nodded eagerly. "He's with Cronus right now!"

Neil stared at them. "What are you?"

Mercy snorted. "You mean who. I, as you already know, am Mercy."

Mathia pointed to herself. "And I'm Mathia."

"We're pretty much 'yin yang'. I'm more evil, while she's more happy and hyper." Mercy explained. "But we can kick your butt easily."

Herry cracked his knuckles. "We'll see about that."

Mathia and Mercy smirked as they watched Archie bring out his Hephaestus whip, Theresa bring out her nunchucks, Atlanta ready her wrist crossbow, Odie grab his PMR, Herry lifted his fists, and Neil put away his mirror. Archie charged first, his whip just missing Mathia as she jumped over him and landed five feet away. Atlanta and Theresa ran at Mercy, trying to kick her as she flipped and rolled away, landing on her feet gracefully. Neil and Odie also went for Mercy, Odie trying to hit her with a stick and Neil throwing his fists around trying to hit her.

"This is fun!" Mathia laughed as she ducked under Herry's flying fists and kicked him in the gut before kicking Archie's feet out from under him.

"No kidding!" Mercy agreed, kicking Atlanta in the face.

Atlanta fell and glared at Mercy as she went to join Mathia and gasped. "Theresa, Herry, don't let them be close to each other!"

Just as Herry looked over at Mercy she grabbed Mathia's hand and they laughed as all six came at them at different angles. Mercy flung Mathia around in circles so she could kick all six of them away.

"Hey, watch the face!" Neil cried as he ducked under flying feet.

When Neil looked up the blonde and black haired girls were staring at him like he were crazy, the blonde on her friend's back.

Herry came up behind them and grabbed Mathia by the waist and held her against his body. "Ha, I got you now."

"Herry, darling, if you could let me go now I will get you a pizza." Mathia smiled.

"Nope." Herry shook his head.

"Two pizza's?"

"Naw."

"Three?"

"Nope."

"Ten?"

"DEAL!"

**LATER**

Herry looked on the front step to see a stack of ten pizza's with a note on top.

_Herry,  
Here's the pizza's I promised you.  
Eat them well._  
_Luv ya!  
Mathia!_

"Yum." Herry grinned as he lifted the pizza's inisde and upstairs to his bedroom, the smell tickling his nose as he closed the door.

**AHHHH! Sorry for the late chapter! I was so lazy that I procrastinated to post it! YAY! PLEASE REVIEW! IF NOT YOU DON'T GET A COOKIE! AHHHHH! BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI AGIAN! As you can tell, I'm still very hyper, the usual! Anyways, this is by Smeakr and I, since she... and I obsessed with Class of the Titans right now! I hope you guys enjoy it!  
Cookies for Ford Expert, classofthetitans711, Kiwi ingenuity, Aussie Heroine, and HoneyGoddess57! Thanks for the reviews! And thanks for fixing my spelling mistake!  
Sorry for not updating for the longest time! I was busy watching an anime! VERY SORRY!  
I own nothing but my OC's!**

Jay glared at Cronus from his spot on the ground, teeth ground together and muscles tense. Cronus just laughed.

"Tsk, tsk, Jay. It's not nice to glare. Hasn't you mother taught you anything?" Cronus mocked.

"Shut up!" Jay snapped angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I offend you?" Cronus smirked.

"Do not bring my Mommy into this! She's a very nice lady!" Jay cried, litterally. "I love my Mommy!"

Cronus raised an eyebrow. "Um, are you sure you're Jay?"

Jay sniffled. "Yeah, I'm sure! And do not speak about Mommy like that! I love her!"

Both Jay and Cronus froze when they heard someone clear their throats. They looked over to see Mercy and Mathia standing there. The girls glanced at each other and screamed, their eyes wide and their jaws hanging.

"We've walked into crazy land!" Mathia shouted.

"Lets get outta here!" Mercy cried, leading Mathia quickly out of the room.

"Right behind you!" they heard Mathia yell.

Cronus cleared his throat. "Well..."

Jay snorted. "Yeah, your helpers are just... wonderful."

"Shut up." Cronus muttered.

**AHHHH! Sorry for the late chapter! I was so lazy that I procrastinated to post it! YAY! PLEASE REVIEW! IF NOT YOU DON'T GET A COOKIE! AHHHHH! BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI AGIAN! As you can tell, I'm still very hyper, the usual! Anyways, this is by Smeakr and I, since she... and I are obsessed with Class of the Titans right now! I hope you guys enjoy it!  
Cookie for Ford Expert! Thanks for the reviews!  
Sorry for not updating for the longest time! I was busy watching an anime! VERY SORRY!  
I own nothing but my OC's!**

Neil groaned and Odie cracked his back as they felt the pain from when they fought Mercy and Mathia earlier. Archie flinched as he put pressure on his weak ankle, Atlanta stretched to relieve her tense muscles, Theresa winced as she rotated her shoulders, Herry smacked his lips as he finished off the last slice of pizza Mathia got him.

"I can't believe they beat us!" Archie growled. "There were two of them and six of us!"

"That was pretty pathetic." Neil agreed.

Theresa smiled limply. "Well, now we know to take them seriously..."

Atlanta nodded as she wandered over to Archie's side and poked him in the ribs. "Yeah, Archie! Take them seriously next time!"

Archie glared at Atlanta. "Shut up."

Neil sighed. "What ever, guys. Now, time to think abot things that are important. Me! Look, I've got bruises and cuts!"

Everyone groaned, all walking away toward their own rooms, leaving Neil alone in the living room. He grumbled as he stomped unhappily toward the bathroom to clean the dirt from his hair and skin. He turned the shower on and hot water shot from the shower head, pelting his skin as he got in.

Meanwhile, in another room, Theresa's room to be exact, Theresa and Atlanta sat on Theresa's bed, eating chocolate bars like there was no tomorrow. Wrappers flew across the room as they ate, the large stack of candy quickly shrinking. The sugar quickly took effect as they started bouncing in place, but kept on gobbling down the chocolate. A smirk grew on Atlanta's face as she glanced at Theresa's makeup, an evil plan taking place in her mind. As if fate was on her side a knock sounded on the door.

"Who's there?" Theresa called.

"It's Archie, now open the door!" Archie retorted, banging on the door again.

Atlanta jumped to her feet. "Archie!" She ran over and opened the door quickly, grabbing his arm and dragging him into the room, closing an locking it behind him. "Archie!" He gave her a wierd look an she grinned. "Sit down, Archie." When he didn't obey her she scowled. "Sit down!"

Archie sat down and looked between Atlanta and Theresa suspiciously, not sure what was going on. Theresa lunged first, grabbing his arms and holding them behind his back, Atlanta not far behind with an apple in her hands. She stuffed it in his mouth so he couldn't scream and brought out a tube of lipstick. Archie's eyes widened ad he started to struggle against Teresa's firm grasp.

"We're gonna make you into a clown... Archie, darling!" Atlanta smirked.

Theresa tied his hands up and held his head still as Atlanta brought the lipstick to his face. Archie tried to yell for help through the apple and spat it out, making it hit Atlanta in the arm. The lipstick streaked across his cheek and left a red line, making him gasp.

"Atlanta!" Archie snapped. "Let me go!"

**AHHHH! Sorry for the late chapter! I was so lazy that I procrastinated to post it! YAY! PLEASE REVIEW! IF NOT YOU DON'T GET A COOKIE! THE BEST COOKIES IN THE WORLD! AHHHHH! BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI AGIAN! As you can tell, I'm still very hyper, the usual! Anyways, this is by Smeakr and I, since she... and I are obsessed with Class of the Titans right now! I hope you guys enjoy it!  
Cookies for HoneyGoddess57 and Kiwi ingenuity! Thanks for the reviews!  
I own nothing but my OC's!**

Mercy and Mathia stood before Cronus without flinching as he snapped at them. His eyes flamed with anger and his fists clenched tensly.

"You two half wits don't know a thing about those teenage brats!" Cronus spat. "If you two knew anything then you wouldn't have revealed yourselves to them!"

Mathia rolled her eyes. "Yes, oh mighty old one."

Mercy nodded. "Well, it's not like you're any help! None, whatsoever!"

Mathia grinned. "Yeah, you never told us a thing!"

Both girls looked pointedly at Cronus and waited for him to speak, annoyance burning in their stares. He stayed silent, a frown on his face and his teeth grinding together. Without another word Mathia looked over at Jay and smiled kindly, a small laugh escaping her lips. Mercy followed Mathia's gaze and looked into Jay's eyes wth a stone hard gaze, which he returned, before smiling. With a nod to each other both girls turned and ran at Jay, unlocking the chains around his wrists and pulling him along with them as they made their escape from Cronus.

"Why are you... helping me?" Jay asked.

Mathia grinned. "We want to."

"Just watch, we'll get you back to your friends before Cronus can do a thing!" Mercy agreed. "But, sadly, they don't trust us... except for Herry. He likes Mathia because she got him ten pizzas."

Mathia laughed and started running faster toward the city. Finally they stopped at the school grounds where Jay let out a breath of relief as both girls let him go and backed away, hooking arms and smiling at him.

"Welcome home." Mercy whispered.

"Now... we should probably be leaving before your friends find you..." Mathia sighed.

"With us." Mercy added.

The two of them turned around and started heading away when Jay grabbed their shoulders, stopping them in their tracks and making them turn around. Mercy quirked a skeptical brow and Mathia smiled questiningly at him.

"What do you want?" Mercy growled.

"We were making our damatic exit!" Mathia exclaimed. "How could you?"

Jay raised his hands and smiled. "Why don't you come with me? I'm sure the others will get used to you two."

Mercy took in a sharp breath and Mathia ground her teeth together as they looked at each other worriedly. A few minutes passed by before Mercy relaxed and shrugged, a chuckle escaping her lips and a smirk growing on her face. Mathia frowned in confusion and stuck her tongue out as she stared at Mercy. Both girls suddenly stopped and scowled at Jay.

"No." Mercy answered.

"We can't." Mathia added. "Ever."

Jay raised a questioning brow. "Why not?"

Mathia pointed behind him and puckered her lips. "That."

Confused, Jay looked over his shoulder to see Cronus, angry and ready to strike at him. On reflex Jay grabbed his sword and blocked Cronus's weapon. Mathia grabbed the back of Jay's shirt and dragged him behind Mercy, dropping him and going to stand beside Mercy, blocking Cronus from his view.

"He!" Mathia giggled.

"Heh heh heh heh heh!" Mercy laughed, a smirk growing on her face.

**AHHHH! Sorry for the late chapter! I was so lazy that I procrastinated to post it! YAY! PLEASE REVIEW! IF NOT YOU DON'T GET A COOKIE! THE BEST COOKIES IN THE WORLD! AHHHHH! BYE!  
**the laughs at the end are from -man, Jasdero and Devit!****


	7. Chapter 7

**HI AGIAN! As you can tell, I'm still very hyper, the usual! Anyways, this is by Smeakr and I, since she... and I are obsessed with Class of the Titans right now! I hope you guys enjoy it!  
Cookies for HoneyGoddess57, Kiwi ingenuity, and Smeakr! Thanks for the reviews! And thanks everyone for the patience, I really appreciate it!  
I own nothing but my OC's!**

Cronus was enraged as he stood only a few feet from Mathia and Mercy, his anger growing with every passing second. The girls held each others' hand firmly, their fingers entwining together as they faced the mad God together. Their hands shook with silent fear as they protected Jay, but didn't back down as they stared into his eyes. Muscles tightened in their backs as they got ready for a blow, unwilling to lower their heads and beg for forgiveness.

"Jay!" the voice of a woman broke the intense silence, her voice full of alarm.

"Hang on, we're comin', buddy!" the booming voice of a man followed.

Just as Jay saw Theresa and Herry out of the corner of his eye Cronus swung his arm and weapon around at the sisters standing bravely before the God, holding one another's hand for comfort, just as much as a it was a wall between Jay and Cronus, as they waited for the pain. Before the weapon touched them they were dragged backwards with such speed that they never realized what was happening until they stood between Jay and Herry. Atlanta stood before them, a puzzled look on her face as she eyed Mercy and Mathia up and down, not sure what made them protect Jay from the blade and Cronus.

"Why?" Atlanta whispered. "Why did you try and protect Jay?"

Mercy wrinkled her nose and snorted, acting disgusted. "Who said we were protecting him. For all you know we could have just been showing Cronus that we don't scare easily and we are not to be messed with. Why would we help you?"

Mathia nodded with a frown on her face. "Yeah, why would we help you? We don't even like you guys!"

Atlanta waved her hands around slightly and rolled her eyes. "Oh right, I'm sorry! But for a second there it looked like you two were protecting Jay and, from the way you guys were shaking, you looked scared!"

"A little help here, Atlanta!" Archie snapped at the red head as he narrowly avoided Cronus's scythes.

Sighing, and with a quick glare at Mercy and Mathia, Atlanta sped over to grab Archie's hand and give him a chance to hit Cronus. But Cronus stopped each attack with little effort and yawned before locking his gaze onto Mathia and Mercy, both girls standing uncertainly where Atlanta had left them, not noticing his gaze upon them.

"I have a deal for you kids. Hand over Mercy and Mathia and you will not be harmed." Cronus demanded and everybody froze, muscles stiffening.

Atlanta wrinkled her nose. "You can have 'em!"

Neil nodded. "Yeah, take them!"

Archie growled. "Go ahead! We have no use for 'em!"

Mercy glared at all of them. "What the heck is your guys' problems! We thought you were heroes! We thought you cared about others and what happened to them! At least that's what we were told!"

"I guess we were wrong!" Mathia cried loudly as tears flooded her eyes.

Jay's back stiffened and he stood between Cronus and the sisters. "Why do you even want them, Cronus? Surely you have no use for such troublesome teanagers."

Mathia, pushing her blonde hair from her face, managed a laugh of disgust. "Yeah, he only wants us because we were born from the four most reaccuring emotions. I am happiness and sadness. Mercy is anger and fear."

Slowly Mercy nodded, complete rage sparking in her eyes. "And when our moods change, so does our speed, our strength, our agility, even our train of thought."

"I don't wanna go back!" Mathia screamed through tears. "I don't wanna! You can't make me!"

"We're not going back! We don't want to go back!" Mercy spat. "I hate you! All of you!"

The seven teenage heroes and Cronus watched as Mathia wailed and sobbed, and Mercy curled into herself and clutched at her hair with wide purple eyes. The two of them looked like children who had lost their parents or were lost themselves. They looked nothing like the two who had fought Archie, Atlanta, Theresa, Herry, Neil and Odie, or rescued Jay from Cronus, or stood their ground when they were threatened.

Theresa snorted. "You may hate me, but I'm gonna protect you either way!" Odie and Herry nodded and Jay withdrew his sword as they faced Cronus.

**There, sorry for the lateness everybody! And in the next chapter you guys get to learn about Mercy and Mathia's past! Please comment, and I'll give you a cookie if you do! BYE! I'LL POST SOON!**


End file.
